


The One My Soul Loves

by mjules



Category: Bible - New Testament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/pseuds/mjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John the Beloved comforts his own beloved on the darkest night of their lives.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	The One My Soul Loves

_**"The One My Soul Loves" (New Testament, John the Beloved, Jesus of Nazareth, 1/1, G)**_  
 **Title:** The One My Soul Loves  
 **Author:** m.jules  
 **Fandom:** Bible - New Testament  
 **Written for:** Martha in the Yuletide 2007 Challenge  
 **Summary:** John the Beloved comforts his own beloved on the darkest night of their lives.

* * *

Jesus of Nazareth had beautiful eyes. John had noticed that the first time he'd met the man, seen the warmth hidden in the brown depths, the friendliness that crinkled the corners when he smiled. Now those eyes were tinged with pain and it made John's heart clench to see it. He wasn't sure why Jesus looked so sad when he looked at Judas across the table, nor why Judas kept refusing to met Jesus's eyes, but whatever was going on between them was hurting the man John loved and that hurt him.

There was chatter going on around the low table, the usual jovial competition and good-natured ribbing, but John found it impossible to feel light-hearted when Jesus looked so pained.

"Rabbi?"

Jesus turned to look at John, affection obvious even through his sadness. "Hm?"

John hesitated, drawing in a breath. He wasn't sure what to say, how to ask it, anything. As always, the Rabbi seemed to know what he was thinking. Jseus's hand, calloused by years of carpentry, came up to cup John's cheek and he rubbed his thumb gently over the flesh.

"I'm all right, John, thank you."

John couldn't help but sense that the words were meant to comfort him more than they were meant to convey an entire truth. "Rabbi..."

"The pain will pass. My trials are only temporary."

This sort of thing was exactly why John loved his master and he felt that affection swell in him again. Whatever Judas had done to hurt Jesus, he hoped they righted it soon. It was a cold heart that could bear to see such a gentle man in pain.

At a loss for any other means of comfort, John laid his head against Jesus's chest, closing his eyes and just breathing. That large, calloused hand stroked through John's hair and Jesus kissed the top of his head gently.

"Thank you, John," he breathed, and John sighed.

"Anything for you, Rabbi," he murmured. "Anything at all." He only wished he could do more.


End file.
